Vengance ou l'équilibre rétablit
by Helli'm
Summary: Cinq ans sont passée depuis la bataille finale,chacun à refait sa vie,évoluer.tous sauf Hermione elle ne peut pas...seule la vengeance peu la libérer. OS HP/DM/HG


**Voici un petit Os mon premier(je suis toute fière lol),donc voila bonne lecture et n'hésiter à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

J'étais une fille heureuse avant...oui avant,j'ai l'impression que c'était il y'a bien longtemps surement parce que ça l'est, un ans bientôt que j'ai changer...Il m'a changer lui...Et par sa faute ce soir je tuerai, encore, mais ce sera la dernière fois...J'ai voulu oublier mais je ne peu pas...La vengeance est ce qui me maintient dans ce monde auquel je n'appartient plus depuis longtemps. Je dois y mettre un terme..cette nuit.

Un léger clapotis sur l'eau me sort de mes songes et je me rend compte que la nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment comme semble en attester la lune déjà haute dans le ciel qui éclaire le parc ainsi que le lac noir qui s'étant devant moi. Je laisse mon regard s'y promener élors que peu à peu les souvenirs de ces temps heureux me reviennent en mémoire.

J'entends les rires de mes amis et la nuit laisse place au jour et je les voient là, devant moi heureux. Tous les trois sous le veille arbre que où nous avions l'habitude de réviser ou plutôt _je_ revisai pendant que Ron ronchonnait devant la quantité de travail sous laquelle l'on croulaient à l'approche des ASPIC, Ginny nous comptait les dernier potins et Harry...il souriait. Harry..mon frère lui il souriait tout le temps même sous la menace de Voldmort et de la bataille finale qui se rapprochait dangereusement je me rappel lorsqu'il souriait des étoiles dans les yeux, toujours près à aider les autres peu importe ses soucis comme ce jour-ci. Le jour où il m'a trouver en pleure dans les toilettes du deuxième étage le cœur en miette...il m'avait prévenu lorsqu'il avait sut pour moi et D..._lui _alors Harry aurait pu dire:

-Je te l'avait dit tu aurait du écouter.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait non il c'est assis à mes côté,m'a pris dans ses bras en m'attirant à lui silencieux et j'ai pleurée longtemps m'accrochant à sa chemise comme si ma vie en dépendais, et à bien y penser c'était le cas. Mais en bon ami il n'a émit aucun jugement,aucune remarque il à partager ma peine tout simplement alors que lui même avait des problème plus grave et important à gérer il m'a soutenu.

Mes larmes taris Harry ma ramener à la salle commune où il m'a écouter lui raconter la voix étrangler de sanglot comme _lui _m'avait trahis,comment il avait rejoint l'autre camp et la façon brutale dont j'avais découvert le signe de sa trahison:la marque des ténèbres. Et Harry ma serrer plus fort lorsque les larmes on recommencer à inonder mes joues, il les à essuyer à nouveaux me regardant dans les yeux et ma sourit. Immédiatement ma peine c'est atténuer, comme une évidence, lui seul avait ce pouvoir sur moi ...et nul autre...malheureusement c'était il y à longtemps.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur mes lèvres je ne fait rien pour le cacher je suis seule ou propre comme au figurer, seule depuis cinq ans. Je ne nie pas ma part de responsabilité dans cette solitude qui m'enlace, je les ai tous éloigner pour ne plus souffrir ne plus avoir a supporter leurs regard désoler et leurs pitié qui m'écœure. Si seulement je n'aurait pas était aussi stupide,si seulement j'aurais compris ses sentiments plutôt...rien ne serait arrivé. Un moldu à dit"Avec dès si ont construirait un monde"Il à bien raison, je regrette mes choix mais c'est trop tard je ne peu plus les changer je me dois de vivre avec...la culpabilité et la haine.

La tristesse s'empare de moi tandis que je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées, y penser ne changera rien à ce qui est arriver mais ce soir je rétablirai l'équilibre...oui. Le léger bruit d'une cape frôlant l'herbe mouiller ce fait entendre je me retourne et fait face à mon visiteur.

-Cela fait longtemps.

-Cinq ans, Je réponds, en sachant pertinemment qu'il le sait déjà.

Je frissonne mais cela n'ait pas du au froid mais au regard qu'il pose sur moi qui me détaille plein de désir et d'envie, il avance d'un pas je ne recule pas mais il s'arrête mes yeux le dissuadant de continuer.

-Tu n'a pas changer...toujours aussi jolie.

Devant mon manque de réaction il reprend:

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

-Je suis à Poudlard pour la réunion d'anciens élèves qui se tient ce soir...Je mens il le sait.

-Cinq ans que tu t'isole et tu veux me faire croire que n'est venu que pour renouer avec d'ancienne connaissance à d'autre Hermione dit moi la vérité.

-Je suis venu rétablir l'équilibre.

Ma voix et neutre mais mes yeux trahissent la détermination qui m' m'attends à ce qu'il s'enfuit face à la menace qui pèse sur ses épaules mais il n'en fait rien il ne tente même pas d'argumenter.

-Alors fait le, je le mérite après ce que je lui ai fait...Je _l'ai tuer._

Son aveu me laisse perplexe il avoue comme ça si facilement.

-Pourquoi?

-C'était un obstacle à notre bonheur.

-Non c'est ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir, pourquoi me le dire ce soir? Pourquoi admettre ce que tu as fait?

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tuer pendant la bataille finale et je ne le regrette pas, c'était un traitre.

La colère se fait entendre dans ma voix alors que je lui dit:

-Menteur, pourquoi Harry tu savait qu'il étais dans notre camp je te l'ai dit. Alors pourquoi?!

_Flashback_

-Que dis tu Mia?Il œuvre pour nous tu en ai sur?

-Certaine il m'a dit seul Rogue est au courant c'est un espion Harry c'est la raison pour laquelle il à la marque Drago est dans notre camp!

-Et il m'aime. Ajoutais-je refrénant difficilement un saut de joie.

-Qu'est ce qui te prouve qu'il dit vrai,il y à trois jours tu pleurai dans mes bras en me disant qu'il avait rejoint l'autre camp?Questionna Harry énervé.

Je ne comprends pas sa colère mais répond:

-Drago me la avouer hier soir il ne devait pas le dire sur ordre de Rogue mais il ne supportait plus d'être loin de moi alors il me la dit.

-Qui te dit que tu peu avoir confiance?

-Je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui, j'ai douter certes mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais ai confiance en moi je t'en prit Harry.

Face à mon regard implorant Harry soupire mais consent.

-Tu es le meilleur,je t'adore mais n'oublie pas personne ne doit le savoir.

_Fin du flashback_

-Tu a profiter de la bataille finale et au cœur des combats tu la affronter, tu savais qu'il ne lancerais aucun sort pour te blesser étant donner qu'il était de notre coter... Et pourtant, tu la tuer en laissant tout le monde croire qu'il n'étais qu'un mangemort sans importance. Severus étant mort de la main de Voldemort quelques heures avant le début des combats personne ne pouvait attester de l'innocence de D... De son innocence, sauf moi. Mais qui me croirais hein? Ta parole, celle du survivant qui à tuer Voldemort contre celle de sa meilleur amie qui s'est éprise d'un mangemort? Juste une question Harry avait tu tout préméditer?

-A l'annonce de la mort de Rogue je su ce qui je me devait de faire pour te protéger.

J'émie un rire sans joie.

-Me protéger? Laisse moi rire tu étais jaloux de l'amour que je lui portait, tu voulais prendre sa place alors tu la tuer pensant que je pleurerai dans tes bras et que mes sentiments pour toi évolueraient. Malheureusement pour toi lors votre duel des gens ont tous vus et j'ai fini par l'apprendre, et je suis partis sans explication. Mais toi, tu à continuer ta vie devenant ministre de la magie,marié et bientôt père,mais j'ai une question _Potter_ pensait tu vraiment t'en tirer comme ça?

-Je savais qu'un jour tu viendrais, je t'attendait sans toi ma vie n'a pas d'intérêt alors fait le Hermione. Me demande t-il sa voix se fessait suppliante tandis qu'il s'approche de moi.

Je le regarde lentement je plonge ma main dans la poche de ma robe d'où j'en ressort ma baguette ,nous nous faisons face je tend ma main libre et je caresse sa joue doucement malgré tout le mal qu'il ma fait je l'aime...Il est mon frère...Je lui ferme les yeux, puis je m'éloigne légèrement il les rouvrent. Je voit son visage crisper sous la douleur tandis qu'un rayon de lumière verte vient percuter son abdomen et son corps tombe inerte sur l'herbe. Je pleure tandis que je m'agenouille à ses côtés je pense à mon frère que j'ai tuer et aussi à mon amour disparut,je positionne ma baguette dans ma nuque et c'est dans un souffle que je me donne la mort.


End file.
